I See You, You See Me
by MorinoIchigo
Summary: Tina vai enfrentar o senior bem diferente como ela imaginava: Solteira e sem seus antigos amigos, ela precisará mostrar seu verdadeiro valor no Glee nesse curto tempo. Infelizmente o único que poderia ajudá-la está apaixonado por outra...  Atualizado
1. Capítulo 1: Repilot

**Glee e seus personagens não pertence a mim, acho que isso todo mundo já sabe. ^.^ Faz tempo que não escrevo fanfics, então vamos ver se ainda tenho a prática. **

* * *

><p>Primeiro dia de aula. Realmente Tina não estava com vontade alguma de encarar um dia escolar. Se pudesse, ela poderia ficar praticamente deitada na cama sem nada para fazer. Isso poderia até acontecer se sua mãe não fosse bater na porta do quarto dela:<p>

- Vamos, Tina, tem aula hoje! Nada mais de um dia de férias!

Tina se levanta meio que resmungando da luz do sol na sua cara e vai até o banheiro fazer o ritual matinal: banho + escovar os dentes + maquiagem + cabelo. Quando chegou na parte de se maquiar ficou com o lápis na mão. Uma tristeza bateu no coração dela. Não teria mais ninguém para elogiar a sua maquiagem. Provavelmente Mike faria isso, se eles estivessem namorando, porém, faz um mês que o namoro havia acabado e provavelmente Mike estaria na faculdade esquecendo totalmente do que havia vivido no Ensino Médio.

Tina suspirou. Realmente o fim daquele namoro não foi nada legal. E foi em uma data que jamais iria esquecer. Aconteceu no baile de formatura do WMHS. Mike havia confessado que estava gostando de outra menina. Uma garota que estava no mesmo de grupo de dança dele. O grupo de dança que a própria Tina havia indicado para ele entrar para aprimorar sua dança, o que fosse possível aprimorar.

Tina deixou o lápis cair da sua mão. Para quem ela havia ter que fazer isso? Realmente ela não sabia o porquê dela está agindo desta forma. Tina gostava de se maquiar mesmo antes de ter namorados. Agora a maquiagem virou algo como se houvesse motivo para isso. Tina balançou a cabeça e tentou tirar isso da sua memória e pegou o lápis mais uma vez para se maquiar.

Horas depois, já estava na escola. Tudo não era a mesma coisa como ano passado. Praticamente todos do Glee Club antigo se formaram e Mr Schue já estava tentando arranjar novos recrutas. Tina ainda conversava com Mercedes pela internet mas, não era a mesma coisa do que ela está lá todo dia. Precisava de um apoio, de alguém para conversar. Depois do Glee, Tina realmente teve amigos de verdade, mas a maioria deles foram tudo embora:

_Mercedes: Tina, por que você não quer ir para escola essa semana? _

_Tina: Não tem graça sem vocês lá, Cedes! Perdi meus amigos! E para eu ter amigos novos vai demorar..._

_Mercedes: Mas tem o Blaine, a Sugar... _

_Tina: Blaine? Sugar? Mercedes, desde quando eu falo com eles assim? _

_Mercedes: Tem o Artie ainda..._

_Tina:... _

_Mercedes: Tina?_

_Tina: Artie não é mais meu amigo assim, Cedes, desde o dia que a gente..._

_Mercedes: Sei, sei... Mas olha, pode ser uma nova oportunidade..._

_Tina: É... Quem sabe... Mas ele está viajando, só vou vê-lo mesmo na escola. _

A asiática lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Mercedes um dia antes da escola. Ainda se tem o Artie. Mas esse era o problema: Era o Artie. Faz mais de dois anos que Tina não conversava com o Artie assim como antigamente. Ter terminado o namoro com ele colocou em sacrifício uma amizade forte que eles haviam desde quando entraram na escola. Sem falar que o ano passado eles não tiveram muito conversa desde quanto ele terminou com a Brittany. Tudo que Tina sabia dele que, depois das Nacionais, ele foi para França passar uns 15 dias com a irmã dele. Depois daí, ela nunca mais falou com ele.

Quando Tina entrou na sala de aula, havia aquelas pessoas da sala de sempre. Mas eram pessoas que jamais ela teve contato íntimo. Caramba, como ela sentia falta dos seus antigos amigos do Glee Club. Até que ela olha para a porta da sala e vê o Blaine chegando:

_- Bom dia para todo mundo! Olá Tina!_ – Blaine chega sentando no meu lado enquanto eu estava tirando o fichário – _Se importa de eu sentar no seu lado, não é? Acho que você também está se sentindo estranha desde quando boa parte do pessoal do New Directions saiu, não é? - _Assenti para ele porque era verdade:

- A vontade. Realmente estou me sentindo assim mesmo. Acho que eu, você, a Sugar e o Artie provavelmente vão se sentir assim esse ano.

_- Se bem que a Sugar nem tanto... _– Fala Blaine enquanto ajeitava a bolsa e olhava para porta da sala. Nesse exato momento Sugar entra com um bando de cartolinas rosa e vai até a mesa da sala:

_- Olá, seniors! A diva Sugar chegou! Bem estou aqui para anunciar que eu quero me candidatar a ser a nova presidente dos Seniors para poder nos ajudar com a nossa formatura. Quem aqui viu a formatura anterior, foi um fiasco, não é verdade?Ahh desculpa, vocês nem foram, Aspergers! _– Dizia a garota toda empolgada com a campanha eleitoral.

Para Tina realmente aquela formatura foi um fiasco total, não por conta da festa, mas também pelo o que aconteceu com ela. Realmente o que ela não queria era lembrar sobre esta festa, do que aconteceu na festa, enfim, de tudo mesmo. Enquanto Sugar ficava falando as coisas sobre sua campanha, Tina observa a carteira onde o Artie costumava sentar. Ela estava vazia. Ele não havia voltado da viagem? Será que ele não vem para escola hoje?

_- Blaine, você sabe se o Artie vem hoje?_ – Fala Tina se virando pro Blaine enquanto a maioria da sala estava empolgada com a campanha da Sugar.

_- Tina, pelo que eu soube, o Artie vai chegar hoje de viagem. Parece que o voo dele atrasou e ele só vai vir para escola amanhã._ – Falou Blaine enquanto se ajeitava na carteira quando a professora de História entrava na sala. Depois disso,Tina permaneceu calada e ficou prestando atenção na aula.

Depois do dia cansativo das aulas, Tina percebeu que o Senior era muito mais puxado. E nem teria o Glee hoje, pois Mr. Schue estava selecionando novos alunos para entrar no New Directions. Depois da aula de matemática que, para a asiática, era a aula mais chata de todas, ela foi direto para casa. Nunca imaginava que pudesse desejar tanto sua casa, seu quarto. Como ano passado era tudo tão diferente...

Depois de um belo banho e um jantar caprichado da mãe, Tina entrou no computador para ver se Mercedes estava online. Infelizmente, para ela, ela encontra uma mensagem offline da amiga dizendo que estava tendo uma festa na universidade e que o Sam a convidou. O jeito mesmo era ver alguns seriados pela TV. Quando Tina já pensava em desligar o notebook viu alguém entrar online: Artie Abrams.

Tina ficou pensando em como iria puxar uma conversa com ele. Seus dedos ficaram se mexendo tentando imaginar como chegaria para ele. Fazia tempo que ela não conversava com ele assim... Fechou os olhos e começou a digitar:

_Tina C: Nem foi a escola hoje. Chegou quando de viagem?_

_Abrams.A: Cheguei pela tarde, meu voo atrasou. Até dormir no aeroporto, não foi nada legal. Ahhh, olá Tina, como está?_

_Tina C: Estou indo. E você?_

_Abrams.A: Confesso que eu estou cansado. Como foi a aula hoje? Teve Glee Club hoje?_

_Tina C: Foi normal, a novidade que a Sugar está se candidatando para presidente. E não teve Glee Club. Mr Schue está fazendo audição com as pessoas que se escreveram. _

_Abrams.A: Ahh sim, pelo menos não perdi o Glee Club. Talvez eu assista uma das audições. Sugar presidente? Nossa, isso eu quero ver._

_Tina C: Ehh, pois é... Ela está bem empolgada!_

_Abrams.A: Provavelmente... Tina, eu preciso sair. Ainda não tirei todas as minhas roupas da mala e preciso ainda acordar cedo amanhã. A gente conversa melhor na escola amanhã. Até mais._

_Tina C: Okay, até mais._

_Abrams.A fica offline._

Tina vê Artie sair do computador. No seu icon estava uma foto dele com a irmã dele. Provavelmente ele deve ter divertido bastante nessa viagem. Muito diferente das férias dela que havia sido um tédio. Tina nem queria pensar nisso. Era apenas mais um ano e tudo que ela queria que esse passasse o mais rápido possível. Tina aproveita a ocasião para olhar o facebook dela. Ver muitas atualizações do antigo Glee Club mostrando suas fotos no campus e da universidade. Como ela queria isso para agora. Realmente estava se sentindo só vendo essas fotos. Quando ela resolve sair, se supreende com uma atualização no facebook que, para ela, era algo que fazia muito tempo que não via e também não esperava mesmo que fosse para agora:

_Artie Abrams atualizou seu status para relacionamento sério._

Pelos rápidos comentários que houve após o post, tudo que Tina pode fazer é ficar de boca aberta lendo aquilo e perguntando quem seria a pessoa que estaria com ele agora. E como aquilo acabou dando uma pontada no coração dela como há muito tempo ela não havia sentido antes.

* * *

><p><strong>ArtinaTartie é meu casal preferido de Glee. Ainda hoje sofro com o término deles mas o fato deles serem juniors na season 3 me fez ter esperanças ainda. Espero que gostem da fanfic e aceito reviews. Mas nada de mudar o casal da fanfic que isso não faço nem amarrada em uma cadeira. Até mais. Capítulo 2 em breve, espero ^.^**


	2. Capítulo 2: Reaudition

**Glee e seus personagens não pertence a mim, acho que isso todo mundo já sabe. ^.^ Faz tempo que não escrevo fanfics, então vamos ver se ainda tenho a prática.**

* * *

><p>Tina acordou com um susto do despertador. Praticamente não havia dormido na noite anterior tudo por conta da situação que viu na rede social. Depois que se levantou e foi fazer seu ritual matinal, ela praticamente foi direto até o computador para ver as mensagens sobre a atualização do facebook do Artie:<p>

_Rachel Berry__: Parabéns Artie, espero que tudo dê certo desta vez!_

_Finn Hudson: Aeeee dude, parabéns!_

_Noah Puckerman: Dude, cuidado para não engravidar a garota!_

_Quinn Fabray: Cala a boca, Puck! Parabéns, Artie! Desta vez é pra valer, não é? Você merece..._

_Brittany: Quer dizer que o relacionamento do Artie não está mais sorridente?_

_Santana: Brittany, querida... Ahhh parabéns Wheels!_

_Mike: Dude, parabéns! Você merece! :D_

_- Até o idiota do Mike postou_. – Disse a asiática resmugando saindo do facebook. Levantou-se da cadeira e pegou sua mochila rumo à escola. Já estava cheia dessas coisas e precisava encarar mais um dia. Mas ainda era o segundo dia... Nossa já queria que o ano acabasse de uma vez para sair desse lugar. Quando percebeu já estava na escola.

Ao chegar à sala de aula, já havia muitas pessoas lá conversando sobre a candidatura da Sugar, pois era a única representante da sala que estava concorrendo esse posto. Blaine já estava na cadeira ao lado onde a Tina havia se sentado e quando ela foi até a sua carteira, viu que a do Artie ainda estava vazia.

_- Olá Blaine, chegou cedo hoje_ – Disse a asiática com o um meio sorriso no rosto se sentando na cadeira ao lado.

_- Oi, Tina! Como está? Está com uma cara de que não dormiu! _– Falou o rapaz quando estava tirando os cadernos para a aula.

_- Na verdade, eu não dormi mesmo. Fiquei esperando a Mercedes aparecer, mas eu vi que a festa na universidade foi boa... _

_- Ah, o Kurt me contou que a festa dele foi muito legal. Ele só não ficou muito na festa dele porque ele queria que eu estivesse lá. É complicado você se divertir quando seu namorado está longe... _– Disse Blaine com um meio sorriso tentando disfarçar. – _Falando nisso, você viu a atualização do Artie?_

Tina tentou de tudo para poder disfarçar a reação sobre esse assunto com o Blaine, mas tentou responder de uma forma mais natural possível _– Sim, eu vi sim, mas foi muito rápido porque já estava com sono..._

_- Todo mundo estava comentando. Na verdade, vou até perguntar isso para ele e... Olha, falando nele..._ – Diz Blaine apontando para porta.

Tina sentiu uma forte sensação ao ouvir o barulho das rodas do Artie se movendo na sala. Ele estava com uma camisa leve e suspensórios como há muito tempo não usava. Provavelmente deu uma folga para os suéteres. Estava com o cabelo maior, como estava quando havia entrado no Glee Club. Mas sentia, ao mesmo tempo, que estava mudado, estava com uma aura diferente. Uma aura mais serena, mais tranquila. Totalmente diferente do Artie de dois anos atrás. Quando Tina estava com o Mike.

Tina teve aquela sensação forte de chamá-lo só para vê o olhar dele. Mas quando seus lábios ficaram entreabertos, Sugar ficou na frente do garoto com um bando de cartolina na mão:

_- Artie, meu amado, você está de volta! Eu justamente estava esperando a sua ajuda com suas ideias artísticas e videolísticas! _

_- Videolísticas? _– Disse o cadeirante levantando uma das sombracelhas.

_- Não sei se essa palavra existe, mas encaixou perfeita para essa situação e você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Bem, vamos ao o que interessa! A melhor diva daqui vai concorrer para presidente este ano e eu sei que você tem o dote especial de fazer vídeos então eu preciso de vídeos que derrube a concorrência desse ano. Eu pago qualquer coisa se for necessário, pago até todo o Clube do AV para mim se for o caso..._

_- Não precisa desta ameaça toda, só me dá as ideias que eu posso pensar direitinho... _– Falou Artie sorrindo pegando alguns papéis da mão da Sugar.

_- Ai, sabia que podia contar com você, seu lindo! Se puder eu posso até jantar com você para compensar aquele dia dos Namorados! Aquele mentiroso do Rory me enganou e eu escolhi a pessoa errada!_ – Disse a garota passando a mão no cabelo dele.

_- Ah, não precisa disso – _Falou o rapaz ajeitando o cabelo e os óculos_. _– _Até porque minha namorada bem capaz de não gostar disso_ - Disse o nerd calmamente olhando para Sugar.

_- Ah, é mesmo, você está namorando agora! Sorry, Aspergers! Eu não disse nada disso, okay?_ – Disse a garota após andar pela sala mostrando as ideias da campanha para os amigos.

Finalmente Artie pode ir até a sua carteira. Ela ficava bem na frente da carteira onde a Tina e o Blaine estavam sentados. Artie usava a carteira só, já que precisava de espaço. Quando ele colocou a mochila na mesa cumprimentou os amigos calmamente.

_- Olá pessoal! Quanto tempo!_ – Disse o garoto apertando a mão do Blaine e da Tina sucessivamente. Com a Tina, Artie foi mais suave já que ela era uma garota. Tina engoliu seco com o toque da mão dele, pois havia escutado a conversa dele com a Sugar e ainda estava com o assunto martelando na sua cabeça: _Artie tem namorada, Artie tem namorada... _

_- Você nem veio ontem? Só queria saber da França, nem pensou mais em voltar para a escola _– Disse Blaine sorridente pro rapaz – _Ou ia dá uma de Blaine Anderson indo para o Carmel High School? _

Artie sorriu com o comentário do Blaine. – _Até parece, exagerado! Eu cheguei quase de noite ontem então como eu poderia vir para cá? Ei, vocês sabiam que vai ter mais audiência hoje no Glee? Eu falei com o Mr. Schue e ele me disse que tem até gente se escrevendo porque ganhamos as Nacionais? Para como era antigamente, acho que merecemos reconhecimento agora. _

- _Seria interessante se a gente fosse ver a apresentação deles não acha? Depois dessa aula de geografia... O que você acha Tina? _

Quando Blaine falou em direção dela, a garota saiu do transe. Tina ainda estava esperando a possibilidade do Blaine comentar sobre o namoro do Artie mas concordou com os rapazes com apenas a parte de assistir a audição do pessoal. Depois disso, os três pararam de conversar na sala para assistirem os horários de aula antes do intervalo.

Quando estávamos na cantina, Tina não tinha outra opção de sentar ao lado do Artie, do Blaine e da Sugar para poder comer. De todo o Glee antigo, apenas os quatro ficaram na escola. Tina sentou na frente do Artie, pois não havia opção de lugar. Ela ficou calada, pois os três, principalmente o Blaine e a Sugar estavam em uma conversa bem divertida. Artie olhou para Tina enquanto ela comia silenciosamente:

_- Está tudo bem contigo?_ – Disse o menino com um rosto sério olhando para ela.

_- Não, está tudo bem... – _Diz a garota tentando comer._ – Eu apenas não vou me meter na conversa deles. Nem sei do que eles estão conversando. _

_- Na verdade, nem eu estou sabendo mais do que estão falando também..._

_- Como foi a viagem? Gostou muito da França? _

_- Sim, gostei sim. Precisava de um tempo para mim. Conhecer uma vida diferente, estava um pouco preso aqui em Ohio e precisava de um ar novo para poder respirar aqui novamente. Sentir-me sufocado aqui nesses anos anteriores. Como foram suas férias? _

_- Terríveis, para ser sincera _– Disse Tina com um meio-sorriso – _Depois daquele incidente do baile, pelo menos tivemos a Nacionais para nos alegramos. Saí com Mercedes às vezes, mas precisei estabilizar minha vida nova, saca? _

_- Sei como é isso... – _Disse o nerd olhando para o prato.

_- Artie... Deixa eu te perguntar... Ontem eu vi tua atualização e..._

No momento que Tina ia comentar sobre a situação do Artie, Mr. Schue aparece na mesa dos meninos falando da audição. Blaine e Sugar levantam para poder olhar a audição do pessoal que se escreveu hoje. Tina precisou cortar a conversa e deixar para outra hora. Quando chegaram para a audição no auditório, Todos os quatro se posicionaram e viram que o Joe Hart já estava lá. Ele havia passado na seleção de ontem com mais 3 pessoas e precisavam de mais gente para hoje. Dois rapazes e mais uma garota passaram também para a alegria do pessoal do Glee. Só precisava de um para completar o 12º componente do Glee.

Quando Mr Schue chama a próxima menina, uma garota com uma roupa bastante provocante entra no auditório. Joe Hart faz uma cara de espantado assim como todos os meninos no auditório. Artie, Tina, Sugar e Blaine franzem o celho, pois já haviam visto essa menina em algum lugar.

- Você não era do Vocal Adrenaline? – Blaine perguntou quando viu a garota.

_- Sim, eu era, mas como fui transferida para cá, obviamente eu preciso me vincular ao Glee Club. É o que eu gosto de fazer._ – Disse a garota com um sorriso radiante. O nome dela é Melissa Godman. – _Posso começar, professor?_ – Disse a ruiva indo até o microfone.

A garota começou a cantar Fallin' da Alicia Keys, o que levou todos ao delírio, principalmente os novatos do Glee. Tina ficou pasma com a voz da garota, mas ao mesmo tempo não gostou nem um pouco dela entrar no Glee. A Melissa é grande amiga da Lucy Hoo, a atual namorada do Mike. Quando o Mr. Schue deu o aval de positivo para garota, a menina desceu no palco toda empolgada cumprimentando todos do Glee Club. Quando chegou para falar com os antigos do grupo, Melissa colocou a mão na cintura e foi até eles:

_- Vocês foram o que estava no grupo passado que ganharam as Nacionais, não é? Não se preocupem. Comigo vamos repetir a dose, mesmo tendo uma garota que mal sabe cantar_ – Disse ela apontando para Sugar. A garota ficou meio triste o que fez Tina ficar com a cara fechada. _– Você não é a ex do atual namorado da Lucy? Nossa, fez bem ele ter te trocado. Sua cara fechada me assusta._ – Disse ela olhando para o lado vendo o Artie bem sério.

_- Não há necessidade de você ficar falando mal das pessoas, Melissa. A gente é um time, então tente agir como uma pessoa com senso de equipe_. – Falou o nerd cruzando os braços.

_- Ahhh, me desculpe, é que eu tenho a língua muito solta mesmo. Então você é o Artie? Nossa, tem uns belos olhos. Gabrielle não para de falar deles. Realmente ela tem razão. Quem sabe eu não possa cantar um dueto com você ou com o rapaz do seu lado_. – Disse a garota olhando para o Blaine – _Bem, eu preciso ir agora, vejo vocês amanhã no Glee Club. _

Passaram horas, mas aquele momento para Tina foi o pior de todos. Estava na cara que a Melissa não ia ser uma boa pessoa pro Glee Club e isso foi bem visível por todo grupo antigo já que o novo grupo estava um pouco empolgado. Quando a menina falou o nome _Gabrielle _o assunto veio à tona: _Seria a tal da Gabrielle a atual namorada do Artie?_ Tina foi até o facebook para checar a informação. Quando ela olhou o facebook da Melissa já podia ver comentários e atualizações junto com a Lucy Hoo. Provavelmente as duas já estavam falando dela. Era só o que me faltava isso.

Quando ela foi chegar os amigos da Melissa, viu uma garota chamada Gabrielle Moutain. A garota parecia um anjo na foto: cabelos bem negros, olhos azuis bem brilhantes e com um sorriso extremamente radiante. Quando Tina checa o facebook da garota lá estava uma foto dela ao lado do Artie de mãos dadas em um restaurante. E embaixo das fotos, comentários de ambos totalmente amorosos. Tina começou a chorar. Não sabia se chorava com a Melissa, com os comentários dela com a Lucy ou com essa Gabrielle que estava com o Artie. Parecia mistura de tudo isso. Neste exato momento, Mercedes entra no bate-papo e puxa assunto com ela:

_MercedesJ.: Tina, você está aí?_

_TinaC: Sim..._

_MercedesJ: Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_TinaC: Muitas coisas..._

_MercedesJ: Tina... me conta..._

_TinaC: Quero embora daqui, Cedes! Quero sair dessa escola! Não aguento mais!_

_MercedesJ: Nossa, Tina, o que aconteceu?_

_TinaC: Lembra da garota que cantava no Vocal Adrenaline? A tal da Melissa?_

_MercedesJ: Sim, lembro sim, o que tem ela?_

_TinaC: Ela está no New Directions! Mal chegou no Glee, e já está bancando a maioral. E o pior: Essa menina é melhor amiga da atual do Mike! Só uma praga dessa para me amaldiçoar mesmo. Já veio falando na minha cara que eu sou feia e tudo mais..._

_MercedesJ: Ahhh Tina, deixa isso! Depois isso passa! É só não ligar para ela, sabe que a maioria depois abaixa a bola com o tempo..._

_TinaC: Mas tem um caso mais sério... Ela conhece também a namorada do Artie..._

_MercedesJ: O QUE? Como é? A atual dele é do Vocal Adrenaline? _

_TinaC: Tudo indica que sim, ela estuda no Carmel High School..._

_MercedesJ: Tina..._

_TinaC: Oi..._

_TinaC: Cedes, eu acho que estou pagando tudo que eu fiz pro Artie. Só pode ser isso. Boa noite._

_MercedesJ: Tina, espera..._

Tina nem esperou Mercedes terminar a conversa. No momento que ela digitava no bate-papo, as lágrimas não paravam de cair. E ela não sabia do que estava chorando, do que estava pensando. Era uma mistura de tanta coisa que ela não sabia o porquê de tudo isso. Tudo que ela fez foi deitar na cama e enterrar o rosto para ver se dormia de vez.

Naquele mesmo momento em que Tina dormia, Artie entra no bate-papo. Mercedes preocupada puxa uma conversa com ele:

_MercedesJ: Artie, está aí?_

_Abrams.A: Oi, Cedes! Quanto tempo!_

_MercedesJ: Artie, o que aconteceu no Glee Club! Tina parecia bastante zangada com o que aconteceu hoje..._

_Abrams.A: Tina? Ah, já imagino... Foi a Melissa. Ela mal entrou no Glee e já foi tentando botar moral no grupo... _

_MercedesJ: Pois é, Tina me falou que ela é grande amiga da atual do Mike e da sua namorada..._

_Abrams.A: Da Gabrielle, não tanto. Elas apenas eram colegas de Glee Club. Só conversavam mesmo normalmente, mas sem muita intimidade. Mas da atual do Mike, eu já sabia... Tanto que eu também não gostei dos comentários dela para Tina..._

_MercedesJ: Eu te peço, Artie, eu sei que a Tina não deve comentar muito isso mas ela ainda está sofrendo muito pelo que aconteceu. Ela está se sentindo muito só então não deixe que essa tal de Melissa fazer maldades com ela... _

_Abrams.A: Com certeza, pode deixar... Talvez até comente com a Gabrielle sobre isso. Porque a Gabrielle conversa mais com a Lucy do que com a Melissa..._

_MercedesJ: NÃO, ARTIE! Não faça isso, okay? _

_Abrams.A: ..._

_Mercedes.J: Sei que ela é sua namorada mas ela tem contato com as outras. Elas não podem ficar sabendo que Tina vai ficar balançada emocionalmente com isso ainda. Tem que mantê-las afastadas okay? _

_Abrams.A: ... Hm... Entendi... Okay, então..._

_MercedesJ: Preciso sair, Artie. Depois me conte mais, okay? _

_Mercedes fica offline._

_No momento que Artie ia fechar o bate-papo, uma nova janela sobe: _

_Gabrielle.M: Ainda acordado? _

_Abrams.A: Conversando com uma amiga antiga da escola..._

_Gabrielle.M: Hm... Pode me dizer quem é essa! HAHAHA, brincadeira, meu anjo. Vamos nos ver amanhã?_

_Abrams.A: Não vai ter ensaio extra do Vocal?_

_Gabrielle.M: Sim, vai, mas tenho meu direito de faltar. Não vivo só pro Vocal Adrenaline._

_Abrams.A: Okay, então. Passa aqui depois das aulas. Terei apenas o Glee normal, mas estarei livre no Clube do AV. Vou dormir, bem. _

_Gabrielle.M: Tudo bem, meu lindo. Boa noite e sonhe comigo._

_Abrams.A: Sempre..._

_Abrams.A fica offline. _

Quando Artie desliga o laptop e vai para cama dormir, ficou pensando preocupado com a situação da Tina. - Realmente esse ano no Glee Club, tudo indica que muitas coisas irão acontecer... – Disse o rapaz pensativo enquanto fechava os olhos para tentar dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 dzown! Realmente fui rápida nesse capítulo porque estava ansiosa para mostrar os novos personagens. Realmente agora que ja coloquei-as no papel, poderei trabalhar mais a história. Provavelmente irei demorar para postar o 3º pois irei viajar semana que vem e preciso me focar no meu trabalho. Por isso, não me apressem para postar capítulo novo. ^.^Boa noite para todo mundo.<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3: Reencontro

**Glee e seus personagens não pertence a mim, acho que isso todo mundo já sabe. ^.^ Faz tempo que não escrevo fanfics, então vamos ver se ainda tenho a prática.**

* * *

><p>Depois da chegada da Melissa parece que a vida da Tina havia ficado de ponta a cabeça literalmente. Além de um pouco arrogante, Melissa fazia tudo para ser a querida do Mr. Schue. Quando ela saia do Glee Club era uma garota totalmente diferente. Parecia que havia duas personalidades em um corpo só. Sem falar dos comentários que ela fazia na rede social sobre o Glee club para as amigas. Principalmente para Lucy Hoo.<p>

Passou duas semanas até que Melissa havia tomado seu posto de popular. Sim, mesmo ela estando no Glee, a garota jogou seu brilho e sua capacidade de mostrar talento para a Sue Sylvester e conseguiu a vaga de cherrio na WMHS com a maior facilidade. Lider do Glee Club, das Cherrios... Realmente era só que falavam na escola toda, para o azar da Tina:

- Olha só que está aqui. A cara de batatinha... – Fala a ruiva colocando a mão do armário ao lado onde Tina estava arrumando as coisas dela.

- Deixe-me em paz, Melissa... – Falou a asiática tentando se afastar da garota.

- Ei, Aonde você vai? Não consegue olhar na cara da líder do Glee Club? Ah, me esqueci, esse era o posto que você achava que iria tomar, não é querida?

- O que, o que você está dizendo e... – Falou Tina confusa.

- Nossa, eu aposto que passava na sua cabeça: Nossa, vou ter um sênior maravilhoso com um cara que eu havia ficado com ele traindo o outro, mas isso não se importasse agora, não é? - Falou Melissa rindo

- Isso não tem nada a ver com sua vida – Falou Tina apontando o dedo para Melissa.

- Segura seu dedo, garota, e fale a verdade: Quando você traiu o Artie, nem desculpas você disse para ele, não é? Como uma pessoa como você tem coragem que querer brilhar com as bobagens que você fez durante a vida toda?

Tina não aguentou aquilo que a Melissa falou. Quem ela pensa que ela era para falar isso? Ela poderia até está certa em certos pontos da situação, mas nem o próprio Artie nunca exigiu da Tina essa desculpa... Talvez isso deve ter sido o problema: Deveria partir dela mesmo ir até ele falar isso. Mas Melissa não seria a garota que deveria jogar isso na cara dela. Tina bateu a porta do armário com força fazendo Melissa se assustar com a batida e apressa o passo em direção à sala de astronomia.

Tina ficou chorando quando entrou lá. Talvez Melissa tivesse razão: Tina estava sonhando demais ano passado. Precisava acordar para vida. Sua vida não seria daquele jeito para sempre. Nunca teria uma vida daquela forma para sempre. Enquanto ficou enxugando as lágrimas pensou no Artie... Como deve ter feito-o sofrer tanto com aquele fim do namoro. Quanto ele ficou do lado dela junto com o Mike Chang. Quantas decepções amorosas ele passou depois e nada teria acontecido se ela não fosse terminar com ele. Maldita adolescência. Malditos hormônios. Maldita paixão repentina que ela achava que fosse algo para sempre. Agora ele havia seguido o caminho dele, estava com alguém que provavelmente o fazia bem e Tina estava lá só, sem seus amigos na escola e ainda com pessoas que a odiava:

Tina? – Falou uma voz masculina quando entrou na sala de astronomia.

Tina se vira ainda com os olhos marcados com as descida das lágrimas. Seus olhos se depararam com os olhos azuis do Artie que expressavam preocupação – Está tudo bem? – Disse chegando mais perto dela passando a mão no ombro.

Tina não conseguia mais do que chorar. Ela praticamente se jogou nos braços do garoto chorando demais. Não conseguia falar nada. Não conseguia se expressar. Apenas queria botar para fora todo o sentimento de culpa e de dor que estava sentindo. Artie retribuiu o abraço dela, deixando sua cabeça encostada no seu ombro. Poderia sentir as lágrimas pelo tecido da sua camisa e ficou esperando-a falar algo ou tentar desabafar. Poderia ter até uma noção do que Tina estava passando. Tina não teve meses bastante agradáveis e a ver chorar desta forma era cruel demais deixá-la assim sem falar nada, pois já sabia muito bem como se sentia quando ficava triste e solitário na sala de astronomia.

Tina ainda estava soluçando até sentir o perfume do Artie penetrar em suas narinas. O cheiro estava deixando calma e mais fácil de raciocinar do que estava pensando e sobre o que estava sentindo. Artie a acalmava e ao mesmo tempo ela ficou pensando como ela deixou essa calma se afastar dela? Por que ela deixou o Artie sair por dois anos da sua vida?

- Deixe-me dizer... Foi a Melissa, não é? Eu também não gosto dela, sabia? – Falou o garoto quando a fez levantar o rosto e entregou para ela um lenço. – Enxugue essas lágrimas, sei que essa sala dá uma confiança para desabafar nossas tristezas, mas há situações que não merecem essa nossa preocupação. E te garanto que Melissa é uma dessas situações – Falou Artie ajeitando os óculos enquanto Tina enxugava as lágrimas.

- Como você sabe disso? Você já fez isso nesta sala? – Falou Tina enquanto olhava para os olhos azuis do rapaz.

- Todo mundo já fez isso – Disse Artie com simplicidade olhando para ela.

- Então eu devo está com sorte, porque você está aqui para me consolar – Disse a asiática entregando o lenço para ele.

- Na verdade isso é uma das maiores sortes. Está aqui sozinho com sua dor é a pior coisa que tem – Falou o rapaz guardando o lenço.

- Artie... – Tina apenas falou o nome dele trazendo vários significados e pensamentos do que estava na cabeça dela. Imaginou quantas às vezes Artie teve que suportar muitas coisas sozinho e que provavelmente deve ter sofrido bastante com o fim do relacionamento dos dois. Como isso fazia o coração da Tina doer, pois ela jamais imaginava que poderia provocar a dor no coração de alguém. O fato dela ter chamado o nome dele capturou-lhe a atenção, Tina respirou fundo a pronto de gritar mil desculpas por tudo que ele havia passado, mas ela não sabia como dizer isso. Tudo que Tina fez foi segurar a mão dele um pouco trêmula e dizer – Obrigada. – Disse sorrindo, pois foi o máximo que ela conseguiu dizer para ele.

- Que nada, importante que você está bem – Falou o garoto passando a mão no ombro dela enquanto tirava sua mão calmamente debaixo da mão dela – Tem vezes, eu pergunto como a Gabrielle foi capaz de suportá-la.

Quando Tina escutou o nome da Gabrielle, ela sentiu uma pequena pontada no peito. Artie passou muito tempo fora da sua vida. Era natural que isso poderia acontecer, mas ela não imaginava que podia encarar isso melhor. O que Tina não podia entender porque ela não sentiu isso quando o Artie namorou a Brittany ou quando ele tentou namorar a Sugar.

- Ela é grande amiga da Melissa, não é? – Disse Tina esfregando as mãos para tentar passar o nervosismo.

- Na verdade, Gabrielle não gosta muito do jeito dela. Gabrielle é mais amiga da Lucy e Lucy é grande amiga da Melissa. Talvez ela fale com Melissa por convivência apenas. – Disse o garoto enquanto brincava com uma caneta que estava em cima da mesa. – Me desculpe – Falou o rapaz em sussurro enquanto Tina vira para ele.

- Desculpe por quê?

- Falei da Lucy. Provavelmente você deve está sofrendo ainda com o fim do namoro com o Mike.

- Na verdade, eu nem sei o que dizer do que eu estou sofrendo. Acho que Melissa está tomando mais o meu tempo. – Disse a garota com um meio sorriso levantando da cadeira – Obrigada, Artie de verdade, por ficar aqui comigo.

- Por nada. – Falou o rapaz sorrindo. Tina abaixou-se para dá mais um abraço. Quando sentiu o perfume dele novamente, se sentiu segura e calma novamente. Agora o que ela não contava era com o pequeno beijo no rosto que Artie lhe deu. Tina ficou com as bochechas rosadas a ponto de se levantar de uma vez e sair com pressa da sala. Artie ficou um pouco confuso, mas ficou lá para poder ligar para Gabrielle.

Quando Tina estava saindo da sala, ela viu a Sugar sentada em uma cadeira do lado. Ao contrário das todas as vezes que Tina a via alegre e saltitante, Sugar estava chorando. Tina foi até ela, e sentou do lado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sugar? – Disse a garota sentando do lado da sua colega de classe.

Sugar estava soluçando de tanto chorar. Quando ela viu a Tina, a garota a abraçou forte e começou a falar soluçando – Ah... Me... Melissa... – Disse a menina antes de voltar a chorar novamente. Tina ficou abraçada com ela e colocou uma missão na vida. Precisava parar Melissa com suas atrocidades e terrorismo, caso contrário, o Glee Club não vai continuar desta forma.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem-me pelo o tempo enorme que eu fiquei entre os dois capítulos sem postar. Estava aperriada com a faculdade, porém, já está tudo tranquilo. Esse foi bem pequeno para preparar o terreno pro quarto capítulo. ^^ <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Reafirmamento

**Glee e seus personagens não pertence a mim, acho que isso todo mundo já sabe. ^.^ Faz tempo que não escrevo fanfics, então vamos ver se ainda tenho a prática.**

* * *

><p>Sugar estava extremamente arrasada com o que havia acontecido. Tina descobriu da garota que Melissa se candidatou para a presidente senior de Glee. Depois que Brittany desistiu da candidatura por tentar se dedicar aos estudos, Sugar pensou que poderia ser muito mais fácil concorrer agora. Mas a garota se sentiu transtornada quando a Melissa colocou os vídeos do triste desempenho de Big Spencer da Sugar na sala do Glee. Tina ficou sem palavras com o que a garota disse. – Essa menina está louca! Ela não pode ficar fazendo essas coisas, essa vagabunda! – Disse Tina revoltada com o que havia escutado.<p>

Tina levou Sugar até a sala do diretor Figgins. Ele estava fazendo uma sessão de mantra e pediu que depois ele podia falar com elas depois. Cada dia mais Tina estava sem saco para essa escola e para tudo. Resolveu ir falar com o Mr. Schue. Quando ela chegou com a Sugar, o professor estava arrumando seus livros de espanhol:

_- Oi meninas, daqui a pouco vamos para sala do Glee Club. Aconteceu alguma coisa? _ - Falou o professor guardando seus livros na pasta.

- _Mr. Schue, precisamos falar algo pro senhor. A Melissa não é boa pessoa como muita gente pensa_. – disse Tina sentando na cadeira enquanto Sugar estava prestes a chorar.

_- Tina, como assim? Acalma-se e fale mais devagar._ – Disse o professor enquanto a asiática coloca a Sugar do lado dela para ela falar mais com o Mr. Schue.

- _Professor, a Melissa está concorrendo ao posto de presidente do Glee Club e está aterrorizando a Sugar com vídeos embaraçosos dela. Acho que o senhor deve fazer algo. Essa menina me trata muito mal e agora está tratando mal a Sugar. Ela pode ser talentosa que nem a Rachel, mas a Rachel não maltratava as pessoas para poder conseguir algo_. – disse Tina falando com mais calma enquanto Mr. Schue a ouvia.

- _Tina, eu vou ver o que posso falar. Vou falar com ela no Glee Club e vou pegar o vídeo que ela fez para Sugar, não se preocupe_. – Disse o professor saindo da sala. Tina postou uma das mãos no ombro da Sugar – _Não se preocupe tudo vai passar..._ – Falou enquanto as duas saiam da sala. Joe estava na porta da sala e foi abraçando a Sugar a confortando-a. Tina sorriu por um momento e percebeu que Joe e Sugar poderiam está vivendo algo mais do que uma amizade. Sugar chorava no ombro dele como se fosse que era o ombro que precisava. Neste exato momento veio na memória da garota o dia que o Artie a confortou quando ela estava chorando. Lembrou-se do perfume dele... Tina precisou balançar a cabeça para poder tirar esse pensamento da cabeça, mas não conseguia direito.

Naquela mesma hora, Artie estava na biblioteca ensinando Brittany. Brittany queria se formar esse ano porque ela sentia falta da Santana perto dela. Queria está livre da escola, mas precisava de ajuda e o garoto ofereceu ajuda para ela se formar junto com eles.

_- Eu não entendo porque eu preciso saber de contas de matemática para fazer faculdade de dança. Acho isso confuso demais _– Falou a loira tentando entender a matéria. – _É injusto mesmo, mas você precisa aprender para passar_ – Disse o cadeirante enquanto olhava as contas que ela havia respondido – _Mas você está bem, Brittany. Está multiplicando sem dificuldade._ - Assim que Artie prosseguia com as correções, Brittany olhou para ele – _Seu rosto está com uma expressão preocupada_. – Disse a loira com simplicidade enquanto Artie olhou para ela.

Artie fitou a loira quando ela disse isso. Realmente Brittany poderia até não entender certas situações por ter uma cabeça bastante tranquila para qualquer tipo de situação, mas era interessante a forma como ela sentia isso das pessoas. – _Na verdade, estou preocupado com o Glee Club em geral_ – Falou o garoto enquanto terminou de olhar as contas dela:

- Por causa da Melissa? Eu a acho gostosa. – Falou Brittany com naturalidade. Parecia que Brittany não estava ciente das coisas que estavam acontecendo. Artie não sabia se continuava com a conversa ou se ele parava ali mesmo. _– Sei lá, eu não estou gostando da atitude dela. Ela está sendo muito dura com as pessoas. Principalmente com a Tina..._ – Falou o nerd enquanto Brittany o olhava. Ela ficou calada enquanto eles continuaram a fazer o dever de matemática. Artie naquele exato momento resolveu contar toda a situação para Gabrielle.

Tina chega em casa cedo. Depois de ela fazer os deveres de casa, a garota entra no computador para tentar se distrair um pouco. Quando ela entra no bate papo, não demorou muito para uma janela de conversação começar a piscar:

_Abrams.A: Está ocupada? _

"Meu Deus, é o Artie" – pensou a asiática quando olhou no laptop. Não se sabe como, mas sentiu um frio na barriga e um certo nervosismo quando ele falou com ela.

_TinaC: Não, não, pode falar?_

_Abrams.A: É verdade que Melissa aterrorizou a Sugar?_

Tina sentiu um certo despontamento ao ver a pergunta. Achou desagradável a sensação de que _ele-só-veio-falar-comigo-porque-aconteceu-algo-com-outra-pessoa_:

_TinaC: Sim, ela colocou uns vídeos da Sugar porque ela está concorrendo para presidente do sênior..._

_Abrams.A: Isso é absurdo! Tina, essa menina está louca ou o que?_

_TinaC: Artie, eu não sei..._

_Abrams.A: Posso até me precipitando ou fazendo algo errado mas eu vou contar para Gabrielle o que está acontecendo..._

_TinaC: Artie, você é louco? Você não pode contar isso para amiga da Melissa!_

_Abrams.A: Gabrielle não é amiga dela. Melissa é amiga da Lucy. Mas eu acho que se ela fosse falar para Lucy ou para Melissa para parar com isso..._

_TinaC: Larga de ser ingênuo, Artie! Melissa, Lucy ou a sua namoradinha não vai ajudar a gente! Por favor, elas mais querem é que a gente fique desolado com as ameaças da Melissa!_

_Abrams.A: ..._

_TinaC: Você falando isso para Gabrielle, vai ser como jogar a nossa fraqueza na cara da Melissa, pelo amor de Deus, usa a cabeça! _

_Abrams.A: Eu só queria ajudar. Boa noite._

_Abrams.A saiu da conversa._

Tina tentou escrever algo na janela, mas ele já havia saído. Deu aquela sensação de que ela não deveria ter falado isso para ele. Já não tinha mais aquela amizade como tinha antes com o Artie e falar dessa forma com ele poderia ajudar mais na distância entre os dois.

Quando o Artie saiu do laptop um pouco emburrado, a mãe dele aparece na porta dizendo que Gabrielle estava na sala esperando por ele. Artie não queria chegar com a cara emburrada na frente dela, mas não era possível. Quando Gabrielle notou a cara dele levantou preocupada e chegou perto dele:

_- Que cara é essa, amor?_ - Disse a morena chegando dando um selinho nele.

Artie sorriu meio fraco retribuindo o beijo, mas guiou Gabrielle até o sofá dele para conversar:

_- Espero que você não leve isso a mal. Não estou me sentindo bem com a Melissa no Glee Club, Gabi. Ela está aterrorizando as meninas do Glee Club. Está enchendo o saco da Tina por conta do fim do namoro dela com o Mike e agora está ridicularizando a Sugar com a campanha presidencial. Ela sempre foi assim no Vocal Adrenaline?_ – Perguntou o garoto preocupado.

- _Nossa, era de se imaginar isso_ – Disse Gabrielle olhando para o cadeirante – _Sobre a Tina, provavelmente Melissa está fazendo isso por conta da Lucy. Mas eu vou falar com a Lucy a respeito. Pelo menos a Lucy me escuta. Nunca gostei das atitudes da Melissa, eu digo que foi um azar o professor de vocês aceitarem-na no Glee Club. Mas já devem ter falado isso para o professor de vocês, não é? _

_- Não sei, acho que já devem ter feito isso, mas se não fizeram, pretendo fazer. A gente sempre tinha certa harmonia no Glee e ela trazendo discórdia vai ser ruim para o clima do New Directions. Não temos mais as pessoas do grupo antigo e os que sobraram sofrem essa pressão é complicado._ – Disse o rapaz olhando preocupado para baixo.

- _Tenta fazer isso, falem com seu professor, é bom que Melissa pare com esse estrelismo bobo_ – Fala a garota chegando perto do Artie e dá um beijo no rosto dele - _You're seen quite shy but you are so cute, and I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours If you ask to me to. __So, just take a chance try to hold my hand, I swear I'd never let go, just let me know if you'd be my man_ – Começa a garota cantando no ouvido do Artie.

Ele reconhece a música e começa a sorrir cantando com ela _– I really want to, come out and tell you..._ – O garoto pega o violão e os dois começam a cantar na sala:

_Artie: Oh Darling, I love you so..._

_Gabrielle: If you'd ask for my heart, there no way that I'll say no…_

_Artie: Oh darling, just take a chance, please…_

_Gabrielle: So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze. _

Artie e Gabrielle repetiram o refrão duas vezes até que a mãe do Artie pediu para eles cantarem um pouco baixo porque ela queria dormir. Artie e Gabrielle riram e o menino largou o violão no sofá da sala. Gabrielle foi sentando no colo dele distribuindo beijos nos lábios dele e fazendo coisas que provavelmente estava no script da noite de hoje para os dois.

* * *

><p><strong>Demorei MUITO para esse capítulo. desculpem a todos que acompanham. Aperriada com trabalhofaculdade tudo junto faz isso, mas consegui postar. O capítulo não ficou como eu queria mas ficou um pouco parecido com a idéia que eu comecei a pensar nessa fic, estava pensando em fazer a Gabrielle a malvada da história, mas com o tempo percebi que isso seria clichê demais e ajudaria mais, ela legal de verdade com o Artie, para a história de Artie/Tina. A música que Artie e Gabrielle cantam é Oh Darling -Plug In Stereo (ft. Cady Groves).**


End file.
